Yuletide Gay
by maple2839
Summary: A very short SenRu christmas oneshot. Sorry but I suck at summaries.


Title: Yuletide Gay 

Pairing: SenRu

Rating: G

Genre: Shounen ai

Standard disclaimers applied.

A/N: This is edited by myself so I think there still might be some grammar mistake. This fic is nothing special and it's not that great but better than nothing, right? Anyway, I dedicated this to all Akikaenians! Merry Christmas everyone!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that, Kaede!"

Sendoh's loud voice distracted Rukawa, who was looking at the colourful Christmas cakes.

"This teddy bear is so cute!" Sendoh hugged it.

Rukawa looked at the teddy bear, which Sendoh was holding. It's a quite small brown bear wearing a Santa Claus suit. Its left hand is holding a gold bell. It is cute, he had to admit even though he doesn't like dolls.

"Akira," Rukawa said disapprovingly. "You're not a kid anymore," then he continued looking at the cakes.

"But I want it!" Sendoh whined like a young boy begging his mom to buy a PS2. He was hugging the bear so tightly. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, "Since you're not buying it for me, I'll wait for _Hoteioshi-sama_(1) to give me one!" Sendoh smiled while placing the teddy bear back on the table.

"In your dreams, Akira. You've been a very bad boy this Christmas," Rukawa said.

"That's not true. I've been a very good boy. I helped putting up the Christmas tree!" Sendoh retaliated while still admiring the teddy bear. When he didn't hear any reply, he looked around. Rukawa was gone. He quickly picked up the shopping bags that he left on the floor and searched frantically for him. Finally, Sendoh spotted his lover in the crowd near the cake shops. Sendoh left the teddy bear with a heavy heart and walked towards his young lover. He had to push through the crowds before he got to Rukawa. "Ne, Kaede. What are you looking at?" Sendoh asked, resting his chin on Rukawa's shoulder.

"The Christmas cakes. There're so many, I don't know which one to choose."

It's true for so many types of cakes were displayed. The cakes were decorated with miniature Santa Claus dolls. They come in different shapes, colours and sizes. There's also one shape like a Christmas tree.

"Why didn't we buy the cake earlier? It's so crowded here," Sendoh whispered to Rukawa.

"Because the price is much cheaper now," Rukawa explained.

"You're just like a Christmas cake(2), you know that?" Sendoh chuckled.

"Do aho! I'm not a girl AND I'm only 25!"

"So, when are you going to marry me?" Sendoh asked, cheekily.

"Who says I'm going to marry you?" Rukawa walked away.

Sendoh caught up with him easily. It's so fun to tease him once in a while. Then, both of them walked in the busy streets of Kanagawa. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. The colourful neon lights flashed "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year". The _daiku_(3) was heard along the streets. Sendoh hummed the tune softly while putting an arm on Rukawa's shoulder while the other hand is holding the shopping bags. Rukawa only looked for more cake shops. They still needed the Christmas cake. He glanced at his watch, two hours to Christmas. He better hurry.

"Akira. Let's try there," Rukawa said, pulling Sendoh into a cake shop. This cake shop was small compared to the others and less crowded.

They entered the shop and were warmly welcomed. Rukawa immediately looked at the choices of cakes. One cake unique caught his eyes. It's a small cake, only for 2. It is snow-white coloured and decorated with an angel sitting on the cake. Rukawa smiled softly. Finally he found a cake, which he liked.

"Kaede, are you done? My hands are aching from carrying the gifts."

"Why did you buy all the gifts at once? You should have done that earlier. Not one day before Christmas," Rukawa said.

He quickly purchased the cake without giving a chance for Sendoh to see it. The cashier put the cake in a white box.

"Which one did you choose?" Sendoh asked, curiously.

"You'll know when we get home."

Finally, they reached home. Sendoh was exhausted from shopping. He wondered how girls could shop all the time. Rukawa went into the kitchen with the cake as soon as he entered the house. Sendoh relaxed on the couch and smiled to himself when he saw the Christmas tree situated at the corner of their home. Rukawa and him decorated it a couple of days ago. This artificial tree was filled with small Santa dolls, wind chimes and most importantly 100 origami swans. The swans were folded by Rukawa since Sendoh knows nothing about origami.

"Ding! Dong!" the clock strikes twelve.

"Merry Christmas, Akira," Rukawa said, bringing out the cake into the living room.

"Kaede, it's beautiful. It looks delicious too," Sendoh was surprised to see the cake. He kissed Rukawa on the cheek, "Merry Christmas to you too."

"I got a gift for you," Rukawa said.

"You did? How come I didn't see you buy it? I was with you all the time!"

"Here you go," Rukawa placed a green box with a red ribbon tied around it on Sendoh's lap.

"What is it?" Sendoh asked, anxiously.

"Open it."

Sendoh unwrapped the red ribbon. Then, he opened the cover.

"Oh my, Kaede. This…" Sendoh was speechless when he saw it.

Rukawa just smiled softly at him, "You said you want me to buy it for you, remember?"

"I… but… when did you get it?"

"When you weren't looking."

Sendoh was so happy. The teddy bear that he wanted, the one with the Santa Claus suit now belonged to him.

"Thank you so much," Sendoh kissed him fully on the lips. "I have one for you too," he said after the kiss.

Sendoh rummaged through the shopping bags and fished out a small red box. Rukawa looked at him, puzzled. He opened it and revealed a gold ring. It was engraved 'I love you forever – Akira'.

"Akira…"

"Kaede, will you marry me?" Sendoh asked, cutting him off.

Rukawa watched as Sendoh slipped the ring in his finger.

"So… will you?" Sendoh looked into Rukawa's eyes. The eyes that first made him fall hopelessly in love with him.

Rukawa nodded slightly and Sendoh hugged him at once.

"Thank you, Kaede! I've wanted to ask you that for a long time. I love you."

"I love you too, Akira."

And they stayed that way. This is the best Christmas for both of them. Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede, forever.

-end-

"Aren't you glad you're not a Christmas cake anymore, Kaede?"

"Shut up, do aho!"

A/N: Finally finished. I had this idea for a long time already. It's just that I was too busy to type it out. Well, I hope you all like it! Please review! I accept anything including flames.

(1)In Japan there is a god or priest known as _Hoteiosho_, who closely resembles our Santa Claus. He is always pictured as a kind old man carrying a huge pack. Since he has eyes in the back of his head, it's natural for him to observe the behavior of the children in Japan.

(2)Stores all over carry versions of this Christmas cake and drop the price of it drastically on December 25th in order to sell everything out by the 26th. This has resulted in a rather interesting expression in which young girls are referred to as a 'Christmas cakes': marriageable until their 25th birthday and requiring heavy discounts to get married after their 25th birthdays.

(3)The_ Daiku_, or "Great Nine, refers to Beethoven's "Ninth Symphony." This is traditionally performed in many places in Japan during the Christmas and New Year Season.


End file.
